The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices could generate light with various colors by electron-hole recombination. Since such semiconductor light emitting devices have advantages such as relatively long lifespans and low levels of power consumption, demand therefor is constantly increasing. When semiconductor light emitting devices are surface-emitting devices, the light-emitting areas thereof are limited to light exit surfaces. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase a luminous flux of light emitted through the light-emitting surfaces.